Win The Girl
by Earth Star
Summary: Astrid needs some bedtime stories and ask Hiccup for help. Astrid/Hiccup


Disclaimer: I don't own this movie nor any of it's characters and I don't wish to make any profit from writing this story. This is merely for personal enjoyment.

Author's Note: I wrote this for the 31 Days community on Livejournal. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Win The Girl**

Hiccup blinked. Toothless's snoring must have been making him go deaf because he could have not heard what he thought he heard. "You need what?"

Astrid sighed. "I need bedtime stories for my dragon," she growled. She was rather grateful that Hiccup's father wasn't in the house. She would have died if anyone else heard this.

A list of responses went through the boy's mind. In the end all he could say was, "Why?"

Astrid shook her head. "He just sleeps better." It was so bizarre, even she could barely believe it. "For some strange reason, if I happen to tell him a story, he won't snore as loudly."

"Really?" Hiccup replied as he glanced to his own personal snorefest who was curled up in the corner. There were nights Toothless snored so loudly it shook Hiccup's bed. _I wonder if that would work with Toothless._

"So, how did you find this out?"

"Don't ask," Astrid said, holding up her hand. "It was a long night."

"Okay," Hiccup knowing better than to test Astrid's patience. She did look tired. "But why are you asking me?"

"Well..." Astrid twiddled her thumbs. "I figured you would be the most likely to have the most books."

"Oh sure," Hiccup replied, sensing where this train of thought was going. "Just because I happen to be the weakest and smallest viking, I would also therefore be the one most likely to spend my time reading books."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"...Yes," Hiccup replied slowly, as he led Astrid up the stairs to his room. "But I just wanted to point out how stereotypical that is."

"Noted," Astrid added as they entered his room.

Hiccup went to his shelf. "Lets see, I have a book all about Thor's adventures, um...here's on on Odin, oh and the adventures of Olaf the Bloody."

Astrid stared at the cover Hiccup handed to her. "Wasn't Olaf the Bloody a murdering, sociopath viking who like to decapitate his enemies?" It seemed an odd book for Hiccup to have.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "That's actually dad's copy. Those were his bedtime stories for me."

Ah, that made more sense. Astrid could easily picture a little Hiccup being forced to listen about a blood filled battle story from his dad.

"Worst case," Hiccup replied as he looked for more books. "You can always just make up a story."

Astrid piled the books on Hiccup's bed. "I'm not good at thinking up stories. We're not all mad inventors like you."

"Stories are simple." Hiccup brought out another book from the shelf and glanced through the pages. "Just do a typical story about a guy who saves the village and wins the girl in the end."

Astrid slowly piled the books she held onto the bed. She folded her arms and in a dark tone said "Did you say 'wins' the girl?"

Hiccup paused as the gears in his brain turned. Mental alarm bells rang as he realized the danger zone he just entered. "This isn't about me!" Hiccup argued, whirling around. "This story would be about another guy, a selfish guy. It never occurred to me to win you."

"So, I'm not worth winning?" Astrid asked briskly.

"Yes! Wait, no. That's not what I meant....I'll just shut up now before I dig myself a deeper grave."

Astrid said nothing and slowly walked over. HIccup sweated as he waited for his punishment. With a sharp swing she punched him in the arm and then kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"And the kiss?"

"For being a lovable idiot." Astrid scooped up the pile of books. "Thanks for the loan, I promise to bring them back in a few days once I have these memorized." She went out the door. "Let's go practice flying later."

Hiccup waited until Astrid had climbed down the stairs. As soon as he declared it safe, Hiccup fell back on his bed. "I'll never understand girls."


End file.
